Momoi Satsuki
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Pekerjaannya menjadi guru TK memang tidak setiap hari, namun ketika dia mendapat giliran bekerja sebagai guru TK, Kuroko selalu melihatnya di sana. Menjemput anak bernama Mira, seorang anak yang memanggil gadis itu 'mama'./Bukan dalam artian dia suka pada Momoi atau apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu./KuroMomo


Hari ini Kuroko melihatnya lagi. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang menjemput seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam bergelombang. Dulu anak berusia lima tahun itu selalu dijemput oleh seseorang yang tampak jauh lebih tua dibandingkan sang gadis. Namun sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, kegiatan tersebut digantikan oleh gadis yang sedari tadi diam-diam dia perhatikan.

Profesinya sebagai guru TK di saat tidak mengajar di SD membuatnya cukup sering melihat sang objek tertuduh.

Ah, setahunya nama gadis itu adalah Momoi Satsuki. Nama yang cantik—menurutnya. Dia tahu nama gadis itu dari anak yang selalu dijemput oleh sang gadis.

"Kuroko- _sensei,_ aku pulang duluan ya~!"

" _Sensei_ tampan, aku pulang duluan~!"

"Tetsu- _sensei_ , aku duluan~!"

Dan sapaan-sapaan serupa selalu didengarnya hampir setiap hari. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia mengelus kepala salah satu anak muridnya, "Iya, hati-hati ya."

Tak sengaja, saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, netra birunya menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada tasnya. Penasaran, Kuroko pun menghampirinya. "Kenapa, Mira- _chan_?" tanyanya sopan.

" _A-ano, Sensei_ ...," mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis, "bu-buku bergambarku hilang. Aku tidak menemukannya di tasku."

Aaa, ternyata itu masalahnya, pikir Kuroko.

"Sini _Sensei_ bantu cari, ya," tawar pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju rak buku. Sedangkan di sisi lain, anak bernama Mira itu ikut mencari buku bergambarnya di rak yang lain. Baru saja pemuda dengan nama kecil Tetsuya itu berjongkok, berniat mencari di rak bawah, suara seseorang di ambang pintu sana menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mira- _chan_? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Seluruh tubuhnya membeku tanpa sebab.

Suara ini ... Momoi Satsuki.

Dia menghela napas dan sejurus kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Senyuman samar terpatri di wajahnya. "Mira- _chan_ kehilangan buku bergambarnya," jelasnya singkat.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam dan ikut dalam misi pencarian buku bergambar Mira. Dengan nada bersalah, Momoi berkata, "Maafkan saya, Kuroko- _sensei_. Mira- _chan_ jadi merepotkan Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_."

Meskipun kedua tangan dan matanya sibuk mencari, namun pikirannya ... bisa dikatakan mengawang. Dia sama sekali tak bisa fokus karena pusat otaknya kini malah sibuk memikirkan gadis tersebut. Bukan dalam artian dia suka pada Momoi atau apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Usia gadis itu kurang lebih sama dengannya, menurutnya. Atau kalaupun lebih tua, paling jauh hanya berbeda tiga tahun dengannya.

Tapi dia menjemput seorang anak. Anak yang memanggilnya 'Mama'. Di negara liberal seperti ini, kalau ada sesuatu seperti itu memang wajar, hanya saja tetap terdengar agak asing di telinganya. Ditambah lagi Momoi Satsuki terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik.

Apa mungkin sebenarnya itu sepupunya yang menganggapnya ibu? Atau adiknya? Apa mungkin dia mengadopsi anak? Tapi untuk apa? Haruskah orang semuda gadis itu mengadopsi seorang anak?

Pikirannya buyar tepat saat ada yang berteriak 'ketemu!'. Pemuda itu menoleh dan dapat melihat kalau salah satu anak asuhnya itu telah mendapatkan buku gambar yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Nah, sudah ketemu, kan? Sekarang Mira- _chan_ pulang ya."

"Iya! Tetsu- _sensei_ , terima kasih banyak!" bocah itu berterima kasih dengan nada riang padanya. Dia menggandeng tangan sang gadis dan melambaikan tangan pada gurunya itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka berdua pun sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya—nama guru TK itu. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya.

Mereka tampak bahagia, setidaknya itulah yang dia tangkap.

 **X.x.X**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AU/Pekerjaannya menjadi guru TK memang tidak setiap hari, namun ketika dia mendapat giliran bekerja sebagai guru TK, Kuroko selalu melihatnya di sana. Menjemput anak bernama Mira, seorang anak yang memanggil gadis itu 'mama'./Bukan dalam artian dia suka pada Momoi atau apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu./KuroMomo**

 **X.x.X**

Kuroko berlari kecil menuju TK tercintanya. Hari ini dia mengajar di SD dan hampir saja lupa untuk ke TK kalau _reminder_ di ponselnya tidak mengingatkannya. Dia memang tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini, namun ada orang tua murid yang secara khusus ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah akan membahas apa, pemuda itu hanya berharap kalau dirinya tidak dimarahi habis-habisan karena cara mengajarnya atau membuat anak mereka menangis.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati bocah yang mengaku kehilangan buku gambarnya dua hari yang lalu kini sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan seorang pria berpakaian polisi. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin orang itu ayahnya Mira. Mungkin saja dia ...

... suami dari Momoi Satsuki.

Jantungnya serasa ditusuk jarum kecil tak kasat mata mendengar ucapan nuraninya sendiri.

Yang benar saja. Dia tak mungkin menyukai seorang wanita bersuami, kan?

Kaki yang berbalut celana bahan itu melangkah pelan menghampiri dua orang yang Kuroko duga sebagai pasangan ayah-anak. Dia menyiapkan ucapannya, memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang mungkin akan ditanyakan padanya dan mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Aa, Papa! Itu Tetsu- _sensei_!"

'Papa', katanya ...

Kuroko Tetsuya membungkuk singkat sebelum menaikkan ujung bibirnya beberapa mili. "Ayah dari Mira- _chan_?" tanyanya retoris pada sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Iya, aku ayahnya," jawab pria itu tegas, "aku ke sini untuk berterima kasih pada Anda karena telah mengajari anakku dengan baik. Dia sering bercerita tentang Anda saat di rumah—Mira menyukai Anda."

Tak dipungkiri, hati pemuda itu menghangat mendengar kalau salah satu anak asuhnya ada yang menyukainya.

"Jadi aku ke sini, untuk ...," pria tersebut mengambil sebuah bingkisan dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Kuroko tanpa pikir panjang, "memberikan hadiah ini pada Anda. Mira kesepian dan setelah Anda ditempatkan di kelasnya, dia bisa kembali tersenyum. Maka dari itu aku sangat berterima kasih."

Dengan canggung, Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menerima bingkisan itu. Bingkisannya cukup besar. Mungkin isinya baju atau semacamnya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Mira- _chan_ anak yang baik, saya menyukainya."

Pria tersebut mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

"Baiklah—"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Ah, iya. Aomine- _san_."

Kuroko masih tetap memandangi punggung tegap pria itu sampai akhirnya sebuah bayangan akan sesosok perempuan cantik tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya, berjalan di samping sang polisi yang entah berpangkat apa—pemuda itu tidak tahu menahu soal pangkat di polisi.

 _Aomine? Tapi ... bukankah Mira-_ chan _bilang kalau 'Mama'-nya adalah Momoi Satsuki ...?_

Alis pemuda itu tertaut dan dahinya mengerut. Yang benar saja. Apa-apaan ini? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, pria tadi terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya, bahkan dari Momoi.

Apa pria itu duda lalu menikahi Momoi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Anak sepolos dan sebaik Mira pasti akan menyebutkan kalau nama ibunya itu Aomine Satsuki. Mira tidak mungkin setega itu.

Pemuda bernama kecil Tetsuya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti ini?_

Baru saja dia akan masuk ke dalam TK, menyapa teman-teman gurunya di sana yang lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, Kuroko dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan kaget dari ujung trotoar.

"Kuroko- _sensei_?"

Dia berbalik. Untuk suatu hal yang entah dia tidak tahu apa, melihat Momoi Satsuki berada di ujung sana, memegang dua buah es krim _cone_ dan mengangkatnya—seolah mengajaknya makan bersama, berhasil membuat kedua sudut bibirnya naik.

"Tadinya untuk Mira- _chan_ , tapi aku tadi melihat mobil Dai- _chan_ terparkir tidak jauh dari sini."

"Makan di taman dekat sini saja."

"Oke."

Sejenak, Kuroko mengabaikan panggilan Momoi untuk ayah Mira yang terdengar sangat akrab.

 **X.x.X**

Pemuda itu selalu beranggapan bahwa keberuntungan dalam satu hari itu tidak ada. Pasti akan ada, sekecil apapun itu, yang namanya ketidakberuntungan.

Namun bolehkah kali ini dia menyanggahnya?

Malam tadi tidurnya cukup, apartemen sebelah yang terisi oleh suami-istri juga damai-damai saja, hari ini ternyata SD diliburkan untuk alasan yang tidak ingin dia tahu, anak-anak asuhnya hari ini mudah diatur ...

... dan saat dia dan seorang guru lainnya mengantar anak kelas mereka ke taman bermain terdekat, dia dapat melihat gadis itu duduk di sana, dengan sebuah buku bacaan di tangannya.

Penasaran, dia pun menghampiri gadis yang dikenal bernama Satsuki itu sembari tetap tak melepaskan pengawasannya pada anak-anak asuhnya.

"Ehem," dia mencoba menarik atensi sang gadis di hadapannya, "boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Gadis yang ternyata memakai kacamata itu tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

Kuroko pun duduk di sana dengan jarak tiga jengkal dari sang gadis. Pemandangan taman bermain yang dipenuhi bunga sakura membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya. Sangat indah, apalagi ketika dipadukan dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Pandangannya tak bisa beralih.

"Baca buku apa?" tanya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis itu menutup buku yang dibacanya dan melepas kacamata tanpa bingkai itu. Dia menoleh pada sang guru TK dan tersenyum tipis. "Buku psikologi anak. Biasa, bahan kuliah."

"Kuliah?"

"Aku melanjutkan S2-ku sebagai psikolog. Aku mengambil psikologi anak."

"Oh."

Ah, tapi gadis itu memang tampak akrab dengan anak-anak sih. Figur ibu idaman.

"Ah iya, Kuroko- _sensei_ ," Momoi menggeser duduk lebih dekat, dia menatap wajah datar itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Anda tidak penasaran tentang hubungan saya dan Mira- _chan_?"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa aneh dengan topik ini. Iya sih dia penasaran, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Momoi bertanya seperti itu? Gelagatnya yang terlalu kentara apa bagaimana?

Namun mendengar nada santai yang gadis itu gunakan membuat Kuroko berpikir dua kali. Dia merasa kalau sang gadis memang sudah sering mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. "Bohong kalau saya bilang tidak."

Dari ujung matanya, Kuroko berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dia memang anakku," entah kenapa kalimat ini membuat sang pemuda menahan napasnya, "setidaknya begitu yang kuanggap. Dia anak sahabatku sebenarnya. Istri dari sahabatku itu meninggal karena perampokan. Aku yang memang senang anak kecil, tidak keberatan untuk membantu sahabatku itu mengasuhnya bahkan mengizinkannya memanggilku 'mama'. Tapi Mira- _chan_ juga tahu kok kalau aku bukan ibu kandungnya."

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan.

Aa, jadi begitu ceritanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, usiaku 25 tahun. Wisuda tahun depan. Kuroko- _sensei_ sendiri? Kupikir kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh," gadis itu bertanya ramah.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun. Guru SD merangkap guru TK."

"Ternyata kita hanya berbeda dua tahun ya," Momoi terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Mira- _chan_ -nya yang sedang asyik bermain jungkat-jungkit. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut melihat anak itu kini bisa tertawa bebas, padahal sekitar empat bulan yang lalu Mira masih sibuk menangisi kepergian ibunya.

"Momoi- _san_."

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Sendiri?" Kuroko bertanya ambigu.

"'Sendiri'? Maksud Kuroko- _sen_ —"

"Sendiri?" Lagi. Pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

Momoi Satsuki mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dia menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu yang kini sibuk menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Mulut gadis itu terkunci, otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan guru asuh 'anak'nya sampai akhirnya wajah seputih salju itu merona tipis.

Dia tak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Iya. Aku sendiri."

Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh. Meskipun ekspresinya datar, namun di matanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang melibatkan hati dan perasaan.

"Aku ingin mengenal Momoi- _san_ lebih jauh, boleh?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum simpul. Dia mengangguk.

"Boleh."

Permata biru itu menyelami bola mata _deep pink_ yang berhasil menarik atensinya entah sejak kapan. Hatinya lega dan tanpa dia sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Membuat wajah yang biasanya hanya tersenyum di hadapan anak-anak kini tersenyum di hadapan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama hampir empat bulan.

Mungkin dia akan lebih menikmati hari-harinya sebagai guru TK, eh?

 **Owari**

Halo~!

Ini _fanfic_ debut aku di sini.

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau ini OOC.

Selain itu, sejujurnya—tolong jangan dibakar—aku nggak kenal Kurobas. Nggak pernah nonton _anime_ -nya. _Manga_ -nya pun baru baca sampai chapter satu, itu juga pas sampai bagian pelatih Seirin ngenalin diri (Riko Aida, benar?) (ITU BARU _PAGE_ BERAPA COBA). Tapi udah sering baca-baca di sini, jadi seenggaknya nggak buta-buta amat.

Terima kasih bagi yang semua yang sudah membaca. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
